Мега Гуррен Дан
Команда Гуррен-Дан '- 'команда, образованная Каминой Дзиха из небольших групп повстанцев для сражения сначала со зверолюдьми, а потом с Антиспиральщиком. История Гуррен Дан В какой-то момент Камина создал банду, состоящую из его товарищей, целью которых было выбраться на поверхность. Он так же назвал членом группы Симона, который, на тот момент, не желал этого. Однажды, когда Старейшина поймал их, все члены отступились от своей цели, кроме Камины. При этом, Симон, нашедший Лаганна, напротив, решил присоединиться к нему. Им все же удалось выбраться из под земли, когда один из зверолюдей напал на их деревню. После этого цель команды изменилась, теперь они решили выступить повстанцами против зверолюдей и Спирального Короля, попутно украв ганмена и набрав новых членов: Йоко, Лиирона, Россиу, Гимми и Дарри. Так же они не раз встречались с Чёрным Братством , ставшими их верными союзниками. Мега Гуррен Дан Арка войны со Спиральным Королем Когда, команда Гуррен Дан встретилась с одним из Четырех Генералов, Тимируфом, Камина и Симон вступили с ним в бой. Остальная же часть команды осталась практически беззащитной, чем решили воспользоваться солдаты зверолюдей. Люди были спасены Киттаном, на его новом Ганмене. Сам же Гуррен-Лаганн проигрывал бой Мега Ганзену, который его почти разорвал, но был спасен Даяккой. Позже, в тот же день, к ним присоедигилось множество новых бойцов. Камина переименовал команду на Мега Гуррен Дан. Gurren-lagann - 01 dvdrip-avc 720p x264 ac3 sound rus jap.mkv snapshot 01.13 2013.06.16 12.12.06.jpg|Изначальная команда Гуррен-Лаганн, общее изображение персонажей.jpg|Полная команда первой арки, но уже без Камины Bandicam 2016-06-06 12-26-29-465.jpg|Половина команды во второй арке Gurren-Lagann.jpg|Мега-Гуррен-Дан Члены * Симон — ''Лидер, пилот Лаганна/Гуррен-Лаганна. * Камина ''— Основатель, бывший лидер и пилот Гуррена/Гуррен-Лаганна. * Йоко Литтнер —'' Снайпер и специалист ведения дальнего боя, пилот Йоко М Танка. * Ния Теппелин ''—Повар, пилот Солвении (в фильме) * Вирал —'' Пилот Гуррена (после таймскапа), один из лидеров Космического Гуррен Дана. * Лоргеном ''— ''Био компьютер (после таймскапа) * Россиу Адай ''— Пилот Гуррена * Киттан Бачика — Временный лидер, пилот ганмена Король Киттан * Лиирон Литтнер: Главный техник, координатор и коммуникатор. * Даякка Литтнер: Пилот Даяккайзера, капитан Мега-Гуррена и Сверхгалактического Мега-Гуррена. * Гими и Дарри Адай: Пилоты Гапралов (после таймскипа)/Гуррен-Лаганна (эпилог) * Киён Бачика: Наблюдатель, второй пилот Даяккайзера * Кинон Бачика: Наблюдатель радара * Киял Бачика: Нижний мостик,пилот Кияланги * Зоси Канай : Пилот Созошина * Айлак Коига : Пилот Айнизавра * Кидд Коига : пилот Кулак Кидда * Дзёган и Баримбо Бакуса : Пилоты Твинбокуна * Маккен Дзёкин: пилот Мо Сёгуна * Аттенборо Коатитти : Стрелок * Тецукан Литтнер : Поисковик * Габал Докер: рулевой * Рэйте Дзёкин : Техник * Сибела Куто : Анализатор. * Бута : Питомец Симона, источник спирально энергии. Ганмены * Гуррен * Лаганн * Гуррен-Лаганн * Король Киттан * Даяккайзер * Созошин * Айнизавр * Кулак Кидд * Твнибокун * Мо Сёгун * Мега Гуррен * Йоко M Танк * Кияланга * Арк-Гуррен-Лаганн * Сверхгалактический Гуррен-Лаганн * Тенген Топпа Гуррен-Лаганн * Тенген Топпа Солвения * Тенген Топпа Энкидурга * Тенген Топпа Йоко W Танк * Тенген Топпа Вулканбокун * Тенген Топпа Айлакозавр * Тенген Топпа Кулак Кидд * Тенген Топпа Созошин * Тенген Топпа Мо Сёгун * Тенген Топпа Мега Гуррен * Тенген Топпа Лаганн * Тенген Топпа Лазенганн * Супер Тенген Топпа Гуррен-Лаганн Эмблема Эмблема Мега Гуррен Дана напоминает череп, окружённый языками пламени и с очками Камины. Team dai gurren insignia.jpeg|Первая эмблема времён Восстания SGDaiGurren.png|Эмблема времён Второй Антиспиральной Войны Классификация To determine rank in the government, stemming from the ridiculously large new Dai-Gurren Brigade, stars are emblazoned on the uniforms. Most members wear a simple 5-pointed star, as they have over time become key members of the Earth's new government. Higher ranked members wear two stars on their chest and Simon, being the commander-in-chief, wears three. Навигация ---- Категория:Группы и Организации